f i r e w o r k s
by dawn in the fields
Summary: dazzle and flash, breathe if you can. .sorariku.


Disclaimer: kHearts. Not mine. Got it memorized?

Warnings: m/m, confusing writing, and some other things.  
Dedication: to Kat, who's helped me through all these damn medical problems that have yet to be diagnosed  
Music: a medley of L'arc en Ciel and Tokio Hotel

"Ach," he gasps. "What happened?"

"I don't know," you say, just as breathless as him. You just stand for a minute, and pull your thoughts back together one by one by one to recreate the puzzle that was—_is_—your mind. It works, but only kind of.

"Where are we?" he asks, dazed. You shake your head—you don't know either.

"I have no idea," you reply. Focus, you tell yourself. Focus, focus, can't get distracted now; there's no time to get distracted, distraction is for losers and sissies. You take deep breaths, taking in air. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, one, two, one two.

"Are you okay?" he asks you worriedly. It's sweet of him, you muse, but he shouldn't be worrying about you, he should worry about himself, you'll be fine, you _are _fine…

Oh. You can't see him anymore, and all that's in your sight are the stars—are those stars?—in the sky. That wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't. His hair comes into view, and you look at it amusedly before those oh-so-entrancing glowstick-blue eyes of his come into view. You latch onto them, focus on them and them alone because if you try and move your gaze you might just get lost and lose yourself.

"You alright?" he asks, concerned. You take a deep breath, testing out your capabilities and laugh. For once, the situation's been reversed—it's always been _you_ asking _him_ if he's okay after being knocked down in some silly little play fight on the island.

You close your eyes; you figure that if you're already on the ground it'll do no harm. It has the added effect of shutting out that blinding halo-like effect that he has (well, you guess it could just be the starlight…); it's hurting your eyes (you've been trapped in the Darkness too long).

"I don't know," you say. You don't mean to be cryptic; not at all—you're really just not sure. You're feeling fine but at the same moment, you're a little dizzy and woozy and not so sure if you can get up without collapsing back down; you're not getting enough air, the injury in your side is getting a little painful and annoying and oh god…

"Here," he says, holding a hand out. "Let's get you up." You try and somehow manage to grab it with your own, and you're easily pulled straight back up. You realize that either he's gotten a lot stronger, or you've just lost weight. Or maybe it was a combination of both—it would make sense.

He lets go of your hand, and for a second you're scared because you get the feeling that you might just fall back down; but he quickly wraps an arm around your shoulders and you're steady, for now.

"Will you be alright?" he asks. You put a hand to your forehead; the coolness is comforting again your skin. For some reason, even though it's slightly chilly here, you're still a little hot—maybe you're sick.

"I think so," you manage to say. And this time you're not lying, you're feeling a bit better, you think you might be able to stand up by now. You can breathe a little better, your side's a little better; you can think a little better. He pulls something out of his pocket, offering it to you and the glowing green light tells you it's a potion. You take it and knock it back with ease; you're already used to that sickeningly sweet taste by now. "Thanks," you say, a little out of breath after you finish. "I needed that."

He smiles. "It's no problem," he replies. "I've got plenty more." You wouldn't be surprised if he did; although at this point anything could happen and you wouldn't even blink an eye—you're really just that out of it.

"Shall we go?" you ask. You're still a little dizzy, still a little out of breath, still a little _not-quite-there_ but you think you can find your way home. You're pretty sure you can find your way home. If he's there, then it should be alright because you two are the _perfect _team, you two are perfectly balanced and perfect for each other and if you're both there than nothing bad can happen.

Sora smiles, and starts to walk slowly, making accommodations for your wounds. "Alright. We'll be back soon, don't worry."

You smile, a true smile, because even though you can't really breathe that well and there are still flashes and pinpricks of light _just there_ at the corner of your eyes and you're still a little spinny-headed, you know it's going to be alright because you're there. Because he's there.

Because you're both there together.

* * *

Crappy ending, but I really just wanted to _finish_ this because it was late and I need to announce something like now. XD (don't worry, it's nothing bad.)

THIS IS NAMIKUN'S FIFTIETH FIC. LET'S ALL BE HAPPY OKAY? ;D Technically she's hit fifty already because of the bad naruto fics that she took down a looong time ago, but the number says fifty and that's what she's going by.

Also, namikun will be at Anime North from the 23-25th. On Friday she'll be Lia from MagicalxMiracle (look for a short asian girl in a pink overdress, white skirt, black wig). On Saturday she'll be Bill from TH (don't ask XD) in a black t-shirt with silver and gold stars on it and normal jeans and some random accessories. She'll also be at the Kingdom Hearts Yaoi panel on Saturday (unless they don't let her in D; ), so look for her there! She'll have a pin with her penname on it somewhere visible (most likely near her con badge) all weekend, so don't worry. On Sunday, she'll be Konata from Lucky Star (blue and white sailor uniform, blue wig). ;D

She hopes to see you Canadian fans there, okay? Have fun!

And oh god, I have GOT to stop writing in third person during these. XD

-namikun


End file.
